


Jakeward drabbles/oneshots

by dessy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cullen - Freeform, Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Twilight Fandom, black - Freeform, edward - Freeform, jacob - Freeform, one shots, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessy/pseuds/dessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jacob/Edward one shots and drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Shouldn't

It shouldnt turn Jacob on when Edward growled at him. It shouldnt turn Jacob on when he bit his lip. Hell it shouldnt turn Jacob on when Edward called him mutt but it did.

"Jacob." Edward said softly. "I can hear your thoughts you know."

Jacob looked up from his plate. "Sorry."

"You know I can hear them even more since the imprint." Edward got closer to Jacob inching towards his neck.

Jacob blushed. "S-sorry I forget sometimes."

"It's ok, mutt."

Jacob groaned quietly. "L-lets go home."

Edward smirked. Who knew teasing his pup would be so easy?


	2. Turn Ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood.

It was one of Edwards weird turn ons like Jacob's mutt turn on.

Blood.

Yea Edward was a vampire but seeing blood on Jacobs mouth turned him on so much.

When Jacob would return from a day with his pack or Emmet was roughhousing with him he'd every so often come back with a busted lip.

It drove Edward mad.

Jacob didnt know about it and Edward had planned on keeping it a secret.

One day Jacob came back from a run with his pack with a good gash on his bottom lip. The blood was literally dripping from his mouth.

Edward couldnt stand it. Using his vampire speed he licked it up and sat back down.

"Did you li-" Jacob touched his face, he couldnt tell if Edward had just wiped it off or had actually licked it. God he hoped Edward licked it off him.

"Edward did you lick me?"

Edward put on straight face. "No I just wiped it off of you, I didnt want it to stain your clothes, lord knows Alice would have a fit."

Edward had that look in his eyes that told Jacob he was lieing.

Jacob casually (well as casually as possible) sat on top of Edward, facing him.

"I think you licked me."

Edward gave him a crooked smile. "I didnt though."

Jacob rolled his eyes and shoved his tongue into Edwards mouth, causing Edward to moan.

Yea Edward licked him.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mutt in heat ;)

Jacob panted against Edward, filling him.

Edward kissed Jacob passionately.

"Babe." Edward groaned out.

Jacob grinded against Edward.

"Jake."

Jacob nuzzled his nose into Edwards neck.

"Pup."

Fuck me.

Edward chuckled slightly. "You just finished, again."

Jacob rubbed against Edward, making sure Edward felt his growing hard on.

"We've had sex about ten times just this morning. You're going to be exhausted when were through."

Jacob whined and kissed Edward. "Then let me get exhausted."

Edward groaned as he pushed himself into Jacob. "Fine," Edward thrust into him again harder. "Be exhausted!"

Jacob moaned and kissed Edward roughly.

God, Edward thought to himself. He loved it when his werewolf was in heat.


	4. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob wants Edward to sink his teeth into him

Edward always bit Jacobs neck. It was something he always did. Edward never pierced the skin though.

Biting turns you on.

Edward nodded slightly. They were having dinner with everyone and neither of them didnt particularly want to share the conversation out loud.

It turns me on too just not in the way you think.

Edward arched an eyebrow as he watched Jacob play video games with Leah and Emmet.

Jacob smiled.

"I'm curious." Edward mumured under his breath.

Jacob smiled again and got up from his seat, heading towards the bedroom he shared with Edward.

Edward smirked and looked at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the room. "Go."

When Edward got upstairs Jacob was laying in bed.

"Bite me."

Edward got on top of Jacob, straddling his lap.

"I want you to sink your teeth in my neck." Jacob said in a breathy moan.

Edward smiled and bit at Jacobs neck licking over the spot.

"Edward, please."

"Jacob no."

"Please?" Jacob whined.

Edward shook his head. He didnt mind nipping at Jacob he liked it but piercing his skin? No he couldnt do that to his pup.

"Edward!" Jacob growled. "I am not some fragile princess bite me goddamn it."

Edward smirked and raised an eyebrow at Jacob. "Somebody's getting annoyed."

Jacob bit his lip, he didnt mean to snap at his boyfriend. "Sorry I just- aahh."

Edward bit into Jacobs neck peircing his skin.

"Aah Fuck!" Jacob began to squirm, his legs began to shake.

Edward continued to suck on the spot licking the blood that came up. He moved to the other side of Jacobs neck and bit into his skin again.

"Fuck Edward!" Jacob screamed.

Edward chuckled and kissed Jacob, who's face was a deep red.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward asked pecking at Jacobs neck.

"Nothing." Jacob looked down shyly.

"Jacob." Edward said sternly.

I-I Jacob bit his lip.  
I came.

Edward smiled against Jacobs lips. "That's, uh-"

What?

"Its kinda hot." Edward placed his fingers on the red bite marks on Jacobs neck rubbing them.

Jacob moaned.

Dude you know your rooms not sound proof right?

Edward laughed. "They heard us, well you."

Jacob blushed. "Well damn."


End file.
